1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dock systems, and more particularly to a non-wood, portable buoyant rotational molded dock system having all necessary structural, floatation, and latching features integrated into a single piece maintenance free dock section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Buoyant dock systems familiar to those skilled in that art are generally constructed of wood, as wood has customarily been the material of choice to make up the majority of docks that are pier-type in nature. Wood has disadvantages however, such as the perpetual necessity to maintain the surface of the wood in a manner which prevents rotting or otherwise to remove dirt and oils because the rate of wood degradation in a wet environment is significant when compared with man made materials such as plastic. It is well known for example, that wooden docks commence deteriorating immediately upon use. Furthermore, slivers and abrasions caused from sharp edges and fasteners are common hazards associated with wood docks.
It is now well accepted that materials such as aluminum in combination with plastic decking can be utilized to construct docks that are very weather resistant. Generally, these docks are not of a buoyant design and are therefore difficult to install. It is well known that such docks are also very costly to fabricate.
What is needed is a type of one piece rotational molded dock system having all necessary structural, floatation and latching systems integrated into a rugged, light weight and maintenance free dock section. The dock section should have sufficient buoyancy to accomplish easy installation and should have a latching structure which promotes ease of alignment and coupling with other like dock sections. All necessary structural support should be an integral feature of each dock section which should also have side stringers acceptable for accepting a variety of hanger brackets to accommodate portable installations or installations where permanent "H" post arrangements are employed.